


当喝醉的时候我在

by youeatricelema



Category: Ninepercent, R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:28:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24694531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youeatricelema/pseuds/youeatricelema
Summary: 拉郎
Relationships: 夏之光/蔡徐坤
Kudos: 1





	当喝醉的时候我在

蔡徐坤躺在床上，脑袋昏昏。  
他今天多喝了一点酒，记不清几杯，总之已经醉了，再醒过来的时候渴得要命。小冰箱在浴室门口的柜子里，他现在要起床喝水，所以要先走到浴室门口——等一下，为什么会有人从浴室里走出来？

“是你！”蔡徐坤有点认识他，前队友的现队友，夏之光小朋友。他瞬间立正表情严肃，作为偶像前辈对后辈行为予以指导，“不可以乱用别人家的浴室！”  
夏之光表情好委屈：“是你让我来的诶。”

喔，想不起来。但还是要强装镇定。夏之光积极帮他回忆：“当时是这个样子，你拉起我的胳膊，然后那个样子…”  
“停！”蔡徐坤让他闭嘴。好丢脸，果然是酒精害人。

“所以，”夏之光扯他的袖口，眼巴巴的征求同意，“是我想的那个意思吧？”

唔，很难讲，但大概没错。于是蔡徐坤乖乖被夏之光捞回床上。他又开始醉，像软软一颗醪糟汤圆。这样的事情可以被允许。他想，做爱的快乐比喝醉还要纯粹一点。他今天穿缎面衬衫，滑溜溜的像水，白色的树脂纽好小一颗，夏之光先解领口第一颗，然后第二颗，到第三颗就开始急。“可以扯吗？”他还要问，蔡徐坤当然摇头：“这件我很喜欢的。”

夏之光只好埋头再去解第四颗，笨手笨脚，神情有一点可怜。蔡徐坤不忍心，又去摸摸他的发顶：“不然你先亲亲我呢。”  
他好像把饼干顶在鼻尖的小狗。现在主人发号施令：可以吃！他就快乐的扑上去。蔡徐坤被亲得晕乎乎，下巴和嘴唇都被啃得湿漉漉的。“好痒。”他用大腿蹭蹭夏之光的腰，“你是狗吗。”

夏之光正在他颈窝里拱来拱去，心里想着嘬个红印儿会不会被骂。蔡徐坤抱着毛绒绒的一颗脑袋，捏捏耳垂又问一遍，“你是吗？”

夏之光撑起身子歪头看他，有点儿像那个萨摩耶问号的表情。“不是的。”夏之光亲亲他的眼睛，声音也黏糊糊。“怎么啦，你喜欢小狗喔？”  
“…嗯，怎么说呢。”  
蔡徐坤认真思考，夏之光在这时找到了脱衬衫的秘诀。总之先哄着他把胳膊抬起来，然后像脱T恤一样，咻！  
蔡徐坤看起来不太高兴：“我头发乱了吗？”  
夏之光帮他理理刘海：“没有的，你还是很好看。”  
他才放下心来，又开始嘀嘀咕咕的讲话。酒后话多大概是人类的通病，大美人也不能幸免。他接着上一个问句开始聊，小狗吗？不喜欢，好呆哦，又笨笨的。虽然很听话，可是他知道人在想什么吗。  
夏之光忙着把他剥干净，再拆一管新润滑，接话也有一搭没一搭，“你养狗啊。”  
“噢，那种大型犬嘛，”蔡徐坤盯着自己指甲盖儿心不在焉，“后来走丢了，好可惜。”  
他努力回忆，也因此沮丧。思维迟缓，困意就再涌上来。“我不想做了。”他突然理直气壮的发表最不合时宜的言论，“不然我帮你用手…唔！”

夏之光用膝盖分开他两条腿，涂了润滑的手指直接挤进去。蔡徐坤痛得想躲——但没有成功。夏之光力气好大，盯着他的眼睛问，“你刚刚在想谁？”  
学不会委婉，这就是小狗最讨厌的地方。蔡徐坤当然不会给他回答，这世上比语言诚实的东西太多，傻瓜才揪着不放。但总之态度要先软下来——他本来也没什么强硬的，只当哄哄小朋友，“你轻一点嘛，有点痛的。”  
夏之光点点头，“那你现在只许想着我。”

岂有此理！怎么还要管人想什么。但夏之光就这么望着他，两颗泪痣好多情。是要怎样，蔡徐坤想，他怎么会这样看人？  
真的是后知后觉，蔡徐坤终于开始热。他大概明白自己在被什么打动，性实在是平平无奇的事，爱才要麻烦一点，但夏之光望他望得好深，深到莫名其妙的滋生爱意。在他里面手指的动作好像真的有变轻，因为说了痛嘛。夏之光又去吻他，蔡徐坤伸出舌头给他回应，喘息都被吞得含糊不清。于是夏之光再多挤一根手指进去——他也会动一点坏心思，按到哪里就要故意去问，“是这里吗？”  
蔡徐坤还要维持一点前辈的尊严，不允许自己说话断断续续，结果只发出一个单音，“…啊？”  
夏之光好像在偷笑，又好像要解释，蔡徐坤咬了半边嘴唇听他在耳边讲，“你刚刚夹得好紧。”  
这种时候不可以害羞，蔡徐坤开动小脑筋也要想两句骚话来回敬。可是他真的醉了，碰到哪里都烫，只有眯着眼睛神智不清的份。夏之光已经在拆套子，一只手撑在他耳侧，然后咬开包装——他完全没必要这样做，绝对是故意在耍帅。如果他有尾巴，这时候肯定已经得意的摇起来。真的很好懂！蔡徐坤叹一口气，用脚去勾他的腰。他很明白自己性感的部分，现在只展示七分，然后毫不意外的看到夏之光的手抖了一下。  
“就，”夏之光还来安慰他，“你不要急，我马上就好。”  
马上是什么时候，这未免也太久。夏之光的体贴实在是有点过头，看他眉头皱起一点就要停下来问，痛不痛啊，诶，我是不是太大了。  
蔡徐坤咬牙切齿：“你、好、烦！”

终于进入正题的时候蔡徐坤甚至没来及松一口气——他不该以为自己到了这时候还能掌握全局。前一秒他好像还在考虑要不要催他快一点，后一秒他就被拖进，嗯，有个好俗的形容叫欲望的漩涡里。他现在有点理解那种感觉，像溺毙之前身不由己的失控。夏之光在他的身体里撞的好重，肉体碰撞的声音很沉闷的，像，像，蔡徐坤想了半天。像是某种鼓吧，在他没创作完成的第十六个音轨那里加进去的那个节奏。  
“你怎么又在走神。”夏之光比看起来要细心，这种时候还空出手捏他的下巴，“不爽吗，你？”  
“爽的。”蔡同学小声又小声。“但是我也有好久，就是，突然要叫的话还是…”  
我在说什么啊。蔡徐坤深刻反省。所以他在创作的时候才很少提爱的事，太容易失控的事最难把握，有些东西好难表达啊。不过夏之光的理解还是要简单一点：“是嫌我不够努力咯？”  
他抬起蔡徐坤的一条腿，那样方便进的更深一点。真是要命，蔡徐坤呜呜咽咽的好可怜，“这样有点太深了。”他说，“你不要…你，你再亲亲我。”  
今天的亲吻真的超标了。他怎样感受爱意，艺术家，人类，他们怎样感受爱意。亲吻，怜惜，疼，占有欲，爱到底由什么构成。他根本来不及拆解这个字的意思。夏之光会懂吗，他眼睛总是热切，接吻的时候喜欢咬对方的下唇，真的好巧，他的下唇就比较饱满。现在他的手在摸他，摸哪里都是一样的，哪里都脆弱敏感。夏之光也喘，两个人都要发疯，他说，你快高潮的时候告诉我——

这种事还用说吗，傻小狗。蔡徐坤抱着他，手像小猫爪子一样挠他的背。他浑身都酥酥麻麻的，他说我要，呃…  
夏之光嗯嗯的点头，“我知道我知道，乖乖。”  
这种时候怎么可以说…！蔡徐坤咬他的肩膀，…哎！下次再讲！

后来夏之光在他旁边睡，搂着他的时候还炫耀了一会儿手臂内侧的纹身。他说你今天喝了好多酒啊，幸好遇到的是我。  
蔡徐坤十分不解，“遇到你有好一点吗？年轻人不要以为自己硬件还可以就忽略技术细节的打磨啊，你刚刚那个时候…等一下你是不是睡着了。”  
夏之光搂他搂的紧一点，“唔…”  
蔡徐坤叹一口气，想想看今天喝醉的是我耶。但他还是给两人都拉好被子。“好吧。”他轻轻的说，“幸好是你，晚安。”


End file.
